nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 35:Haely VS Nathanyl
Welcome to ONE MINUTE BRAWL! We are at the 35th fight of the series. Today we have: Haely, the aerokinetic bat. and Nathanyl, the aero-hydrokinetic hedgehog. Which of these aerokinetics is deadlier? LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location:Ether Forest Time:Midnight Haely had been flying for almost an hour. She landed in the Ether Forest to rest. While she was resting, Nathanyl wandered by and saw her. "HOLY SHIT"! "THIS PLACE HAS HUGE BATS"! Then Nathanyl shot a blast of water that knocked Haely threw a tree. Haely flew back out and said "HEY"! "WHATS YOUR PROBLEM"!?!?!? Nathanyl shot a wind burst and knocked Haely into a thick oak tree. Haely came out and said "If you want a fight, I'll give you one". Then Nathanyl cracked his knuckles and said "Then lets go". TRIUMP OR DIE! Haely blasted wind at Nathanyl, which knocked him into a tree. Nathanyl grabbed the tree and tried to pull it out of the ground. But Haely flew into him and knocked him off the nearby cliff. Nathanyl used the wind to control his falling while Haely flew after him and kicked him down to the ground. Nathanyl got up and blasted a water ball at Haely, which blasted her into the side of the cliff. Then Nathanyl jumped up and kicked the cliff, causing a rockslide. Haely came tumbling down with a pile of rocks. She hit the ground and the rocks landed on her. Then Haely burst out and and blasted a mini-tornado at Nathanyl. Nathanyl got swept away by it and managed to grab a sturdy tree and used it to swing around and kick Haely in the face when she went to punch him. Then Nathanyl took out a chaos emerald and he began to glow. Haely kicked the chaos emerald out of his hand and looked at it for a few seconds. Then Nathanyl blasted a laser of water that knocked Haely into the nearby river. Haely flew out and began charging her energy when a hand made of water grabbed her and dragged her back into the river. Then Nathanyl made a sword made of high-pressure water and ran to the riverbank. Haely flew out and managed to dodge the slash thanks to her natural bat agility. Then she bit Nathanyl on the arm. "OUCH"! yelled Nathanyl. Then Nathanyl kicked Haely into a boulder and hit her with a giant elbow drop that smashed the boulder into pieces. Then Nathanyl began to charge a giant laser at point blank distance. But Haely used her sonic waves she can emit since she's a bat, to disrupt Nathanyl's focus. Then she blasted Nathanyl into the air and followed after him. Haely flew after Nathanyl and started clawing, scratching, biting,and blasting him with wind. Nathanyl broke out of the combo with an uppercut. Haely was injured from the fight when she hit the ground. Nathanyl landed next to her and pulled out a lance made of wind. "I believe this fight is over". said Nathanyl before impaling Haely with the lance. Nathanyl walked away and his lance dissapated. But then a rock flew and hit him. Nathanyl looked back and saw Haely shooting rocks at him.(she was using wind to blast them over) Nathanyl took out a sword made of wind and said "I will make sure you can't move now". Then he began running at Haely and was slashing all of the rocks and boulders out of the way. Nathanyl went to slice the neck, but missed and sliced off a wing. Haely jumped back in pain and managed to blast a wind gust that knocked the sword into the river. Haely struggled to continue fighting, but she flew at Nathanyl at her fastest speed she could go with only 1 wing. Nathanyl dodged and jumped across the river. "Come get some". he said to her. Haely flew across the water and prepared to strike Nathanyl when she stopped in her tracks. Then she fell over with the sword sticking in her back. Nathanyl pulled the sword out and said "Now I will make sure you don't come back". Nathanyl began to charge a laser. But when he fired it, Haely rolled out of the way and the laser hit a tree, turning it to dust. Then it got very dark and Nathanyl said "What the hell"? Then a hole opened in the ground. A bunch of spirits came flying out like a bunch of souls and Nathanyl jumped back. Then a hooded figure came out with blue eyes. It had a robe on and it said "You have disturbed the Ether Forest with your presence enough". It had a hood on, but you could see its eyes. It blasted Nathanyl with a laser and knocked him flying into a tree. Then the roots wrapped around him and trapped him. Then the spirit took out a scythe. "Let this be a lesson". "Those who trespass here, pay with their lives". KO? Nathanyl breaks free and punches the dude. But it had no effect. Then the spirit back handed Nathanyl into the river and said "If you wish to play more, then we are ready". Then Nathanyl jumped out and took out the sword. "I'll just beat your ass too". said Nathanyl. The spirit turned into 5 versions of itself and they all said "Come at us". TO BE CONTINUED... Reasoning: Nathanyl was naturally stronger than Haely. His aerokinesis being a bit stonger than hers allowed him to keep up with her flight. Also, Haely wouldn't be able to fly or move as well if she was wet. Since Nathan has hydrokinesis, he could easily slow her down with it. Haely has to push herself to make a mini-tornado. While Nathan can make a real tornado on his own. The difference is clear. It seems Haely just couldn't wait for Nathan's anger to blow over. The Winner Is: Nathanyl NEXT TIME It's LINK VS SORA! SWORDSMAN BATTLE! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights Category:Sonic Fanon